1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to encapsulation using optically clear compounds, and more particularly to processes such as pour molding, transfer molding, casting, and injection molding.
2. Background
Injection molding is a widely used manufacturing process. In general, the process begins with the injection of a molten stock material, typically a thermoplastic or thermosetting resin, into a mold having several pieces. After the stock material is injected into the mold, it is allowed to cure, and the pieces of the mold are separated to release the product.
The process can be repeated to produce a plurality of instances of the desired product. To repeat the process, the completed product is removed from the mold, and any remaining stock material is removed from the pieces of the mold. The pieces of the mold are then reassembled, and the molten stock material is again injected into the mold.
Occasionally, a transparent stock material is used in an injection molding process. When using a transparent stock material, it can be difficult to detect and remove the remaining stock material when the pieces of the mold are separated at the end of the process. If the pieces of the mold are not fully cleaned before the mold is reused, the remaining stock material can create flaws in subsequent instances of the desired product.
In addition, injection molded products are often inspected for flaws using optical inspection equipment. When the injection molded products are transparent, it can be difficult for the inspection equipment to detect flaws in the products. If the inspection equipment fails to detect a flaw in an injection molded product, then the product may malfunction during use.